Archer vs Berserker Yugioh version
by nutxy
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika semua master menjadi duelist dan servantya menjadi kartu monster andalannya? Kali ini saya cuman fokus menceritakan tentang Rin VS Ilya dengan kedua servantynya.Fanfic pertama jadi harap reviewnya ya! XD
1. Chapter 1

Fate/Stay Night (Yugioh version)

Setiap 10 tahun sekali, di kota Tokyo diadakan turnamen duel untuk memperebutkan Holy Grail. Turnamen yang melibatkan 7 Master yang masing-masing mendapatkan ini merupakan kesempatan bagi para pesertanya untuk memperoleh kekuatan Holy Grail itu sendiri, yaitu mengabulkan satu permintaan dari pemenangnya. Sekarang, turnamen untuk memperebutkan Holy Grail ini pun dimulai…

Einzbern Duel Stadium

"Akan kuakhiri sekarang! Saber serang Rider!" Shiro menyerang kartu monster Servant Shinji yang menjadi musuh pertamanya di turnamen Holy Grail.

"Ughh! EMIYA SHIROU!" bersamaan dengan hancurnya kartu monster Servantnya, Rider, Life Points(LP) Shinji berkurang menjadi 0.

Seluruh stadium bergemuruh setelah babak pertama berakhir."Pemenangnya adalah Emiya Shirou!" teriak sang komentator turnamen Holy Grail.

"Kau tak apa-apa Shinji?" Shirou mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shinji. "*Plak* …Heh! Jangan sombong karena kau menang Shirou!" Shinji menampar tangan Shirou dengan mukanya yang penuh amarah dan lari menuju keluar stadium.

"Sudahlah Shirou, biarkan saja dia…" Seorang gadis berpakaian merah mendekati Shirou. "Tapi…aku merasa tidak enak jika aku bertemu Sakura nanti…" Shirou menatap ke bawah dan menggenggam keras tangannya, seakan-akan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai…kakak memang selalu seperti itu...seharusnya aku yang harus meminta maaf kepada senpai…" Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan meminta maaf.

"Hmph…dasar Shinji! Selalu saja bertindak seperti anak kecil, tidak bisa menerima kekalahan!" Rin menghela napas, tidak tahan menerima sikap Shinji. " H-hei…Sakura ada disini…tidak baik jika membicarakan orang di belakangnya…"

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan turnamen Holy Grail yang semakin memanas ini! Selanjutnya yang akan bertarung adalah…seorang gadis yang mengaku dirinya sebagai penyihir paling hebat, Tousaka Rin!"

"Selanjutnya, giliranmu ya Tousaka…" "Yah…tapi sepertinya lawanku kali ini akan sangat berat." Rin mengerutkan keningnya dan menggenggam keras tangannya.

"Dan yang akan menjadi lawannya kali ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pemilik duel stadium ini! Ilyasviel von Einzberg!" Seluruh stadium bergemuruh.

Sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang dan panjang memasuki stadium dengan baju ungu dan rok putih serta matanya yang sangat dingin dan tajam. " Para hadirin sekalian, pertama-tama aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah datang kesini untuk melihat turnamen duel Holy Grail ini. Sebagai pemilik dan tuan rumah untuk turnamen Holy Grail ini, aku berjanji…tidak akan ada yang pernah mengalahkanku."

"Uooohhh…pernyataan yang mengejutkan sekali dari peserta Ilyasviel! Apakah lawannya Rin Tousaka akan gentar? Kita saksikan pertarungan mereka setelah ini!"

"Hmph…sombong sekali….akan kutunjukkan dia berhadapan dengan siapa!" Rin dan Ilya bertatapan mata dan keduanya tersenyum sinis.

"A…anu aku akan mencari kakakku dulu ya…Rin-senpai semoga kau berhasil!" Sakura menyemangati Rin yang sedang terbakar emosinya oleh kata-kata Ilya tadi.

"O…oi Tousaka kau harus segera pergi ke ruang persiapan dahulu…" Shirou coba menenangkan Rin, ia tahu persis Rin adalah gadis yang mudah terpancing emosinya. "Hmph! Tak perlu kau beritahu aku juga akan kesana!" Rin dengan kesal melangkah ke arah ruang persiapan peserta duel.

"*sigh* dasar…" Shirou meghela napas dan menyusul Rin.

Ruang Persiapan Duel

"Hei…Tousaka aku masuk ya…" Shirou mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke ruang persiapan. "Ahhh… Shirou…maaf tadi aku terlalu terbawa emosi."

"Tidak apa-apa…bagaimana persiapanmu melawan Ilya?" Tanya Shirou.

"Hmm…sejauh ini sudah bagus…namun masih ada satu masalah yang harus kuhadapi…" cemas Rin.

"Kartu monster Servantnya ya…?"

"Iya…Berserker…aku melihat video rekaman duelnya…tampaknya kartu monster itu sangat kuat…tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum dimulai!" Rin menunjukkan rasa percaya dirinya kepada Shirou agar dia tak cemas.

"Ya! Selama kau mempercayai kartu-kartumu aku pasti bisa menang Tousaka!"

"*sigh* kau ini…selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu Shirou…" Rin tertawa kecil, mendengar Shirou berkata seperti itu.

"Kepada para peserta babak kedua turnamen Holy Grail, harap segera menuju arena duel." Suara tersebut keluar dari speaker yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tousaka…berusahalah! Aku akan mendukungmu!"

"Hmph…kau pikir siapa aku ini? Aku pasti akan menang dan mengalahkanmu Shirou! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

Einzbern Duel Arena

"Ini dia yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Pertarungan duel antara Rin Tousaka dan pemilik dari duel arena itu sendiri, Ilyasviel Von Einzbern, akan segera dimulai!" seluruh arena menyoraki kedua peserta yang akan bertanding.

"_Tousaka, berhati-hatilah…kartu monster itu…pasti masih memiliki rahasia yang belum kau ketahui." _Gumam Shirou di hatinya sambil melihat kedua peserta berjalan menuju duel arena.

"Aku salut karena kau masih punya nyali untuk berjalan kesini dan melawanku, Rin..." kata Ilya dengan senyum dinginnya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Rin membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Ilya.

"Kau sengaja memancingku tadi kan? Tapi biar kuberitahu satu hal…jika kau menganggap enteng diriku kau akan tahu akibatnya." Rin mengatakannya dengan halus, tetapi dengan nada mengancam.

"Mungkin begitu, tapi selama aku memiliki kartu ini kau akan kalah…Rin…" Ilya menunjukkan kartu monster Servantnya, Berserker, kepada Rin.

"Oohh…keadaannya semakin memanas antara kedua peserta!" komentar dari komentator membuat suasana di arena duel semakin memanas.

"Baiklah, tanpa menunda lagi silakan pasang duel disk kalian!" Keduanya memasang duel disk dan suara kocokan kartu terdengar keras.

"Sebelum mulai, akan kuberitahu satu hal lagi…Rin"

"Apa itu?"

Ilya mengangkat tangannya sebatas mukanya dan berkata , "Aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu tanpa mengurangi Life Pointmu sedikitpun."

"Uooohhh….! Pernyataan yang sangat berani sekali dari peserta Ilyasviel!" Seluruh terkejut dengan pernyataan Ilya.

"Hmph….coba saja kalau kau bisa!"

"DUEL!" kedua peserta meneriakkan kata tersebut sebelum dimulai.


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya,chapter 2 selesai! Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya! XD

So..silakan menikmati membaca chapter 2 ini! XD Mohon reviewny juga yah buat chapter ini!

-Einzbern Duel Stadium-

"Aku mulai duluan! Tarik kartu!" Rin menarik kartu dan meletakkannya di tangan kiri

"Panggil Wind Crystal dalam posisi menyerang!" Sebuah kristal berwarna hijau muncul di arena monster Rin.

"Aku pasang dua kartu tertutup dan giliranku selesai!"

"Ho…kau yakin hanya memasang 2 kartu?" Tatapan Ilya yang tajam dan senyumnya yang sinis dapat membuat merinding musuh yang dihadapinya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, lagipula 2 kartu ini sudah cukup untuk mengabungkam seranganmu!" Rin membalas senyum sinisnya dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri.

"Hmph! Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tersenyum terakhir! Giliranku!" Ilya menarik kartu.

"Aku panggil Leysritt dalam posisi menyerang!" Seorang pelayan membawa tombak muncul di arena Ilya.

Wind Crystal Lv4 ` Leysritt Lv4

Atk : 1200 Atk : 1600

Def : 1500 Def : 1800

"Saat ini attack point Leysritt unggul dari Wind Crystal, bersiaplah Rin! Leysritt serang Wind Crystal!"

"Aktifkan kartu tr-." Sesaat Rin mengaktifkan kartu tertutupnya, muncul sengatan listrik yang menyebabkan kartu tidak bisa diaktifkan."A-apa?Jangan-jangan?"

"Ya,benar sekali Rin…pada saat Leysritt menyerang, kartu trap tidak bisa diaktifkan! Sekarang terimalah serangan Leysritt!"

Ayunan tombak Leysritt menghancurkan Wind Crystal berkeping-keping.

"Dengan begini, Life Pointmu menjadi 3600 Rin." Ilya menaruh satu kartu tertutup di arenanya dan mengakhiri gilirannya.

"Hmph! Kau cukup kuat, untuk ukuran anak kecil Ilya…giliranku!" Rin menarik kartu dan di tangannya sekarang ada 4 kartu.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan melawanmu! Aktifkan kartu trap Call of The Haunted!" sebuah kartu tertutup di arena Rin terbuka dan memunculkan kembali Wind Crystal yang berada di Graveyard.

"Hoo…Untuk apa kau memunculkan kembali monster itu? Padahal attack point Leysritt lebih tinggi dari Wind Crystal, aku kecewa terhadap dirimu Rin..."

"Hehe…kau baru akan melihat sesungguhnya kekuatan sesungguhnya dari monster-monster Crystal-ku! Ice Crystal muncullah!" sebuah kristal yang mirip dengan Wind Crystal, namun berwarna putih muncul di arena Rin.

"Aktifkan efek dari Ice Crystal! Jika Wind Crystal dan Ice Crystal ada di arenaku, aku bisa memanggil secara khusus Fire Crystal dari dalam deckku! Muncullah Fire Crystal!" tiga Kristal berwarna merah,putih,dan hijau kini berada di arena Rin.

"Tiga monster sekaligus ya? Tapi jika dilihat dari attack point, tidak ada yang bisa melebihi attack point Leysritt." Ilya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja Ilya, aku masih belum selesai memerlihatkan semuanya...Sekarang! Aktifkan efek dari Fire Crystal! Jika ketiga monster Crystal ada di arenaku, dengan mengirim ketiga monster Crystal ke dalam Graveyard aku bisa memanggil secara khusus kartu monster dari dalam deck! Wahai kristal yang ada di dalam hatiku, terangilah kegelapan yang ada! Muncullah Light Crystal!"

"Uoogghh! Apa ini? Tiba-tiba seberkas sinar yang terang menerangi seluruh stadium!" seluruh penonton yang ada di stadium silau dengan sinar yang dipancarkan dari arena duel.

"Ugghhh…!" saat mulai membuka matanya, sebuah kristal yang besar ada di hadapannya.

"Secara tiba-tiba peserta Rin memanggil monster berbentuk kristal yang besar di arenanya!"

Light Crystal Lv 8 Leysritt Lv 4

Attack : 2800 Attack : 1600

Defense : 2500 Defense : 1800

"Bagaimana Ilya? Apakah sekarang attack point Leysrittmu masih lebih tinggi dari Crystalku yang satu ini?" Rin membalas kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Ilya sebelumnya.

"Hmph!…kita lihat saja…" Ilya sejenak terkejut, namun kembali ke wajah semulanya yang dingin.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Light Crystal serang Leysrit!" sebuah sinar laser menyerang Leysritt tepat di bagian dada dan Leysritt hancur.

" Bagaiamana? Bukankah kau bersumpah bahwa kau akan mengalahkanmu tanpa mengurangi Life Pointmu?" asap tebal muncul akibat serangan Light Crystal, Rin hanya melihat sosok bayangan Ilya saja.

" …Fufufu…hmhmhmhm…memang benar aku akan menepati sumpah itu Rin." suara tawa kecil Ilya memecah keheningan sementara pada saat itu.

" Aktifkan kartu trap! Damage Demolisher! Dengan aktifnya kartu ini, semua damage yang kuterima dari hasil pertarungan monster akan menjadi 0"

"! Berarti?

"Ya, Life Pointku masih utuh 4000 point…hmhmhmhm...sangat naif sekali jika aku membiarkanmu mengurangi Life Pointku." Tawa dari Ilya membuat Rin kesal.

"Kuh! Tapi dengan ini efek dari Light Crystal tetap berjalan! Jika monster ini berhasil menghancurkan monster lawan, maka lawan harus membuang satu kartu di tangannya!"

"Hoo…begitu…baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan buang kartu ini ke dalam Graveyard." sebelum membuangnya ke Graveyard , Ilya tersenyum melihat kartu yang dibuangnya itu.

"Aku pasang satu kartu tertutup dan kuakhiri giliranku! _Kartu yang dibuangnya tadi dan senyumannya itu…aku merasakan firasat yang buruk…_" Rin curiga dengan kartu yang dibuang oleh Ilya tadi.

"Giliranku!" Ilya menarik dan melihat kartu yang ditariknya.

"Hmhmhm…Rin, karena kau telah memerlihatkan duel yang bagus…sekarang akan kuperlihatkan Servant terkuat yang pernah ada!"

Seluruh penonton kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Ilya.

"_…Apa? Dia sudah mendapatkan kartu monster Servantnya di tangan?_"

"Aktifkan kartu magic Foolish Burial! Dengan kartu ini, aku dapat mengirim satu kartu monster dari deck ke dalam Graveyard." Ilya mengambil kartu monster "Maria" dari dalam decknya dan mengirimnya ke Graveyard.

"…Heh…untuk apa kau mengirim sendiri sendiri kartu monstermu ke Graveyard? Apa kau masih berniat untuk memanggil Servantmu, Ilya? Aku kecewa padamu…" Rin sengaja memancing Ilya agar kecemasannya akan Servantnya muncul tidak terlihat oleh Ilya.

"*sigh* Kukira kau bisa membaca gerakanku Rin, seharusnya aku yang kecewa terhadapmu…"

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya…itupun kalau Life Pointmu belum mencapai 0…" Ilya mengambil satu kartu dari tangan kirinya yang sekarang tersisa 2 kartu dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Aktifkan kartu Ritual Twelve Labor!" sebuah panggung dengan tali tergantung di kayu untuk bunuh diri muncul di arena.

"Kartu ini mengharuskan kartu monster "Leysritt" dan "Maria" yang ada di Graveyard keluar dari permainan untuk memanggil secara khusus monster Servantku, namun monster Servantku harus berada di Graveyard saat kartu ini diaktifkan." kartu "Leysritt" dan "Maria" muncul di arena lalu menghilang.

"! Jangan-jangan kartu yang dikirim oleh efek monster Light Crystal tadi adalah?"

"Ya,aku harus berterima kasih padamu Rin…sekarang muncullah kartu monster Servant terkuat dan kebanggaanku! Berserker!" Erangan yang keras menggetarkan seluruh stadium.

"Setelah kita dibutakan oleh cahaya Light Crystal, kita dibuat takjub oleh erangan monster Servant dari peserta Ilya!" Seluruh penonton menutup telinga karena suara erangan tersebut bertambah keras.

"*Boom* Grrooooaarrrr!" Sesosok monster dengan pedang kayu besar di tangan kirinya muncul dari atas stadium dan menginjakkan kakinya di arena.

"_Jadi..ini ya…monster Servantnya…Berserker…gawat…aku tak bisa berhenti gemetar…_" Rin berusaha menenangkan dirinya di hadapan monster yang besar tersebut.

"Baiklah, apa langsung kumulai saja? Pertama-tama aktifkan kartu magic Mystical Space Typhoon! Hancurkan kartu tertutup yang itu!" Ilya menunjuk kartu tertutup di arena Rin yang ingin diaktifkan olehnya, namun terhenti akibat efek dari kartu monster "Leysritt".

"Kuh!" Rin berada dalam bahaya attack point Light Crystal hanya 2800, sedangkan Berserker memiliki attack point lebih tinggi.

Light Crystal Lv 8 Berserker Lv 12

Attack : 2800 Attack : 3000

Defense : 2500 Defense : 2800

"Sekarang….kau akan mengerti rasa takut yang sesungguhnya,Rin…Berserker hancurkan kristal itu sampai berkeping-keping!"

Berserker maju dan mengayunkan kapak besarnya ke arah Light Crystal.

"*Prang* Kyaa…!" Pecahan kristal dari Light Crystal mengenai Rin, Life Point Rin berkurang menjadi 3400.

"Tousaka!" Shirou teranjak dari tempat kursinya, melihat Rin terjatuh.

"Aku pasang satu kartu tertutup dan giliranku selesai. Hmhmhmhm…sampai kapankah kau bisa bertahan dari serangan Berserker? Ahahahaha!" Rin berusaha berdiri kembali lagi setelah terjatuh dari serangan Berserker tadi.

"_Tousaka…bertahanlah!_" Shirou menggenggam keras tangannya, kesal karena tidak dapat menolong Rin.

-To Be Continued-

Fuuhh…akhirnya duel antara Rin Vs Ilya dimulai! Namun..Ilya memunculkan kartu monster Servantnya, Berserker.

Dapatkah Rin memenangkan duel ini? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya dimana Rin juga akan memunculkan Servant miliknya! XD…


	3. Chapter 3

Fuuh…akhirnya sampai juga chapter 3…ini dia saat yang ditunggu! Archer vs Berserker!

Siapakah yang akan menang? Baca saja cerita lanjutannya dibawah! XD

-Eizbern Duel Stadium-

"*Prang* Kyaa…!" Pecahan kristal dari Light Crystal mengenai Rin, Life Point Rin berkurang menjadi 3400.

"Tousaka!" Shirou beranjak dari tempat kursinya, melihat Rin terjatuh.

"Aku pasang satu kartu tertutup dan giliranku selesai. Hmhmhmhm…sampai kapankah kau bisa bertahan dari serangan Berserker? Ahahahaha!" Rin berusaha berdiri kembali lagi setelah terjatuh dari serangan Berserker tadi.

"_Kuh! Tousaka bertahanlah!" _Shirou menggenggam keras tangannya, kesal karena tidak dapat menolong Rin.

Rin Ilyasviel

LP : 3400 LP : 4000

Kartu tangan : 2 Kartu tangan : 0

"_Di saat-saat Tousaka sudah mulai mengambil kendali arah permainan, kehadiran Berserker di arena Ilya membuat keadaan menjadi tertutup yang dipasang oleh Ilya itu…kemungkinan adalah kartu yang bisa membuat LP Tousaka menjadi 0 dalam giiran berikutnya…" _Shirou mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rin yang sudah bisa berdiri.

"_Rin…saat ini di arenamu hanya tersisa satu kartu tertutup…dan dua kartu di tanganmu…Masih ada harapan jika kau percaya pada kartumu!" _Shirou hanya bisa yakin kepada temannya yang berambut hitam itu. Dia percaya bahwa Rin bukanlah orang yang tidak mudah menyerah.

"Hmhmhm…memang benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang…Servantmu merupakan Servant terkuat…" Rin tersenyum, walaupun badannya masih bergetar merasakan kekuatan Berserker.

"…Lantas, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"…Tapi, bukan Rin Tousaka jika dia menyerah hanya karena serangan seperti itu! Giliranku!" Rin menarik kartu.

"Aku juga akan memanggil Servantku! Aku panggil Archer!" sesosok orang berambut putih dan berjubah merah datang ke hadapan Rin.

Archer Lv 4 Berserker Lv 12

Attack : 1800 Attack : 3000

Defense : 1600 Defense : 2800

"Hee…kau ingin mengalahkan Berserker dengan servant level 4 seperti itu? Kau pasti benar-benar putus asa ya Rin?"

"Kau yakin? Asal kau tahu saja…Servant ini…sudah cukup untuk menendang monster besarmu itu Ilya!"

"Hmph! Sombong sekali…Aku harap kau mampu memberikan sedikit perlawanan yang berarti Rin!"

"Pertama,aku aktifkan efek dari Archer!"

_I am the bone of my sword._

"_…Apakah perasaanku saja atau Servant itu mengatakan sesuatu?"_ Shirou melihat bibir dari sosok yang berjubah merah itu bergerak, seperti terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Lalu,aktifkan kartu magic dari tangan! Caladbolg II! Jika ada kartu monster "Archer" di arena maka efek kartu ini adalah menghancurkan satu kartu monster di arena lawan dan mengirimnya ke Graveyard!" Sebuah busur dan pedang spiral muncul di tangan Archer.

"Sekarang…bersiaplah untuk hancur! Archer tembakkan panahmu!" pedang spiral tersebut dijadikan panah oleh Archer dan dilepaskan, mengenai tepat di sebelah kiri dada Berserker.

"Grrroooaarrr!" sebuah ledakan keras terdengar dan terbentuknya sebuah pilar cahaya yang menjulang ke langit.

"Wooooww! Menakjubkan sekali! Peserta Rin yang nampaknya dalam keadaan kritis mampu mengalahkan Berserker!" Setelah pilar cahaya hilang, terlihat sesosok bayangan di tengah-tengah asap.

"GRRROOOOAARR!" raungan Berserker kembali terdengar dan saat asap telah menghilang, terlihat sosok Berserker yang tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Ap-apa? Seharusnya Berserker pergi ke Graveyard karena efek Caladbolg II! " Shirou yang tadinya kembali duduk sekarang teranjak kaget melihat Berserker tidak menghilang dari arena duel.

"Bagaimana,Rin? Kau kaget bukan? Berserker tidak akan kalah hanya karena serangan seperti itu!"

"_Sudah kuduga…ternyata rumor dari orang-orang bahwa Berserker tidak bisa dikirim ke kuburan memang benar…kalau begitu…ada satu cara lagi untuk mengalahkannya!" _Rin berpikir dan melihat kartu di tangannya.

"Aku taruh satu kartu tertutup dan kuakhiri giliranku!"

"Hmm…sepertinya kau berusaha melakukan sesuatu dengan kartu tertutup itu ya? Tidak mengapa…Berserker seorang sudah mampu mengalahkanmu Rin." Ilya mengatakannya dengan percaya diri, seakan-akan dia sudah pasti menang.

"Giliranku! Karena akibat dari efek Berserker, aku harus melewati Draw Phaseku."

` "Bersiap-siaplah untuk mencicipi kekalahan sesungguhnya, Rin! Berserker!" Tanpa segan-segan, Ilya langsung memerintahkan Berserker untuk menghabisi figure laki-laki yang ada di arena Rin.

"Tidak semudah itu Ilya! Aktifkan kartu trap Rho Aias!" sebuah perisai yang berbentuk seperti tujuh buah daun dan berwarna merah muncul di hadapan Archer.

"*Prangg!* GRROOOOARRR!" kekesalan Berserker ditunjukkan dengan raungan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena serangannya dihadang oleh perisai yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kuh! Sial!"

"Kartu ini bisa diaktifkan jika "Archer" ada di arena, dinding perisai ini akan melindungi Archer dari segala serangan! Pada saat kartu ini diaktifkan, kartu ini akan memiliki point sebesar 7000 point yang akan berkurang jika diserang oleh monster lawan!" tiga dari tujuh buah perisai yang menyerupai daun itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Karena Berserker memiliki attack point sebesar 3000 point, berarti point dari kartu Rho Aias saat ini adalah 4000 point!" Rin selamat untuk giliran kali ini, tetapi dia harus segera menemukan cara bagaimana melenyapkan monster yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

"Kau beruntung Rin…tapi boleh juga…aku ingin melihat raut wajahmu yang berusaha mengalahkan Servantku akhiri giliranku." Ilya tidak bisa menghabisi Rin, tetapi dia tersenyum dengan puas. Senyuman yang terlihat seperti menikmati melihat orang dalam posisi kritis.

"Giliranku! Tarik Kartu!" sekarang hanya ada satu kartu di tangan Rin.

"_Ilya pasti akan menyerangku sampai Rho Aias hancur yang berarti selama itu dia tidak akan bisa menarik kartu karena dari efek kartu monster ,dengan kartu ini…pasti dapat mengalahkan Berserker!" _Rin merencanakan taktiknya dalam hati dan melihat satu kartu yang ada di tangannya itu, satu-satunya kartu harapan Rin untuk mengubah keadaan ini.

"Dan aktifkan efek kedua dari Archer!"

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood._

"_Sepertinya dia memang mengucapkan sesuatu…apakah sebenarnya yang Rin rencanakan?"_Shirou bergumam di dalam hatinya.

"Disusul dengan kartu equip dari kartu tangan! Kanshou & Bakuya!" dua buah pedang pendek muncul di kedua tangan Archer, namun masih terlihat seperti bayangan.

"Aku sudahi giliranku! Giliranmu Ilya!"

"Hooo…masih punya semangat? Kukira kau akan melakukan sesuatu di giliran ini…tapi ternyata hanya memunculkan kartu equip yang tidak jelas itu." Ilya melihat ke arah Rin yang menunjukkan wajah cemas serta tegang.

"Giliranku! Berserker hancurkan perisai itu!" tiga buah perisai hancur lagi dari ayunan kapak Berserker dan tersisa satu perisai lagi.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup, giliranku selesai" Ilya mengakhiri gilirannya.

"Giliranku! Tarik kartu!"

"Sekarang! Aktifkan efek dari Archer!"

_I have created over a thousand blades._

"Aku akhiri giliranku sekarang!" tiba-tiba pedang yang digenggam Archer berubah menjadi pedang yang berwarna putih dan hitam dengan motif lambang Yin Yang di tengahnya.

"Heee…sepertinya kau memang merencanakan sesuatu dengan equip itu ya? Tapi aku akan mengalahkanmu sebelum kau bisa menyerangku dengan itu! Berserker!"

*PRANNGG* perisai yang satu-satunya menjadi pertahanan Archer sekarang sudah hancur semuanya.

"Hmhmhhmhm…pertahananmu sudah hancur Rin…pada giliranku selanjutnya akan kupastikan kau berlutut di hadapanku." Ilya mengakhiri gilirannya dengan muka yang penuh percaya diri.

"Ya…memang begitu…tapi kaulah yang akan berlutut Ilya! Giliranku!" Rin menarik kartu.

"_Ya,inilah saatnya! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Servantnya!"_

"Bersiaplah! Aku taruh satu kartu di arena dan aktifkan efek dari Archer!"

_Unknown to death, nor known to life._

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, pedang pendek yang ada di kedua tangan Archer berubah menjadi pedang panjang yang mirip dengan sayap.

"A-apa?" Ilya terkejut melihat pedang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan mengapa aku tidak menyerangmu pada giliranku sebelumnya." Keadaan berbalik…sekarang yang terlihat tersenyum adalah Rin dan yang terlihat cemas adalah Ilya.

"Kartu equip ini baru bisa dipakai jika sudah dipasang ke satu monster selama dua giliran…dan jika sudah dua giliran lewat, maka attack poit dari Archer bertambah sebesar 1000 point!"

Archer Lv 4 Berserker Lv 12

Attack : 2800 Attack : 3000

Defense : 1600 Defense : 2800

"Hmph! Memangnya kenapa? Attack point Archer masih 200 point di bawah Berserker!"

"Justru itulah yang kuincar! Jika Archer menyerang monster yang attack pointnya lebih rendah dari attack point targetnya, dengan membuang kartu equip Kanshou & Bakuya aku bisa mengeluarkan Berserker dari duel ini!"

"Kuh!" Ilya terlihat lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Berserker memang tidak bisa dikirim ke Graveyard, tetapi Rin cerdas…jika tidak bisa dikirim ke Graveyard, maka mengeluarkannya dari permainan adalah ide yang tepat.

"Bersiaplah! Inilah serangan pembalasanku! Archer tebaskan pedangmu ke Berserker!" Archer berlari dengan kedua pedang panjang di tangannya lalu melompat setinggi mungkin, dan turun menyerang Berserker dari atas.

"GRROOOOOAAARRRR!" pedang Archer menebas kedua pundak dari Berserker dan tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan muncul dari tubuh Berserker.

"! Berserker!" Ilya berteriak.

O_O wow…akhirnya Rin bisa memutarbalikkan keadaan dengan menggunakan pedang Kanshou & Bakuya. Apakah Rin akan memenangkan duel ini? Tunggu chapter terakhir dari story ini wokeh! XD

n.b. : please reviewnya yah bagi yang udah ngliat story ni… XD


End file.
